Don't Blink
by batman40
Summary: Another day, another distraction. Not when things go wrong, Stephanie has to come to terms with who she is and what she wants. Don't blink or you'll miss something important. Angst, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own of these characters or Title. The characters are Janet's. Thoughts that the song "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney brought to mind. Not a song fic.

Don't Blink

Another day, another distraction. Ranger had called earlier today and asked if I could help him out tonight. Of course I said yes. I always say yes to Ranger, except for the one thing I really wanted to say yes to. For some dumb reason, I never say yes to that.

Ranger is the Cuban sex god that haunts my lusty dreams and my "going to go blind" self abuse with my shower massager. I want him in the worst way, but I won't follow through because I'm a big chicken.

I make excuses that it is because he doesn't want a relationship with me. I pretend that I want forever, but I have someone that is offering me forever, Joe. But here's the thing, I don't want forever with Joe. Scares me shitless; what does that say?

So here I am getting slutted-up for the distraction tonight. I've taken extra time to shave, buff, and fluff. Not that the skip will care, it's not for the skip. If things go as planned the skip will never even see any of it. I do it so I can watch Ranger's reaction when he slowly looks me over. All of this effort, from the shimmering body lotion, to the lacy lingerie is for Ranger. There is absolutely no reason to wear it. Other than Ranger for to know it's there.

I guess in my own way subconsciously I'm applying my own version of "pressure" on Ranger, he definitely applies plenty on me.

So here I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, makeup done, hair done, cleavage pushed to the max, waiting for Ranger. I hear the faint metallic sound of my locks tumbling. I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom.

I walk to the kitchen to collect my bag, Ranger is still standing by my door. Staring. He starts his evaluation of my appearance at my feet, my silver strappy heels, up my calves, slightly shimmering thanks to the body lotion, over the split in my black leather skirt, up my waist to the white silk wrap shirt, over my breast, to the lump in my throat, to the moist glossy barely parted lips to meet my stare.

I can not breathe as I take him in. He is sex on a stick in black cargos, black tee shirt, hair slightly falling over his forehead. He cut it short recently, a change from the leather tied ponytail. Yummy. He is dress pretty much the same way everyday, but it never gets less sexy. His eyes on me are heating my skin.

"You ready for tonight, Babe?"

"Yep."

"Good, the guys are already in place and the skip should be at the bar soon. Let's get going." Ranger said as he steps to close the distance between us.

His takes my wrist in his hand and pulls me to his chest. He is looking into my eyes as he raises my palm to his lips. My breath catches and is release as a low moan. I close my eyes to the heat that is spreading from my hand up my arm. His other hand is at the small of my back, applying light pressure, causing me to tilt my hips towards him. God, I thought, he must be a nuclear reactor, he radiates heat. My skin is on fire.

His voice breaks the spell. "Got to place the mic, Babe." as his hand leaves my arm and goes to his pocket. He pulls the small black wire and flat credit card size transmitter from his pants, His other hand is still on the small of my back holding me to him. His hand is now sliding up my thigh. He skims the edge of my lace underwear and slides the transmitter into the top of them. The slight sandpaper of his callused fingertips brush my stomach just above my pelvic bone. His hand slides back down my thigh from under my skirt, caressing as he goes. Then his hand skims over my stomach and reaches for the tie of my wrap shirt. He slowly pulls and my shirt falls open, giving him full view of my white lace push up bra. He cups my breast and then rubs fingers under the edge of the under wire, placing the mic.

He eyes return to my face to look me in the eye. I know my eyes are glazed and my breathing is shallow. His hands are now on both sides of my waist, resting on my hips bones. He pulls me slightly toward him, I really can't get any closer because I already had my hips tilted towards him, but the pull presses our hips tighter together. He leans in and brushes his lips across my partially open mouth. He pulls away slowly and his hand comes up to capture my wrist again, raising my palm to his lips again. "Let's go, Babe."

I turn to pick up my bag from the counter and had to brace both of my hand to steady myself. I take a deep breath to try to slow my heart rate. God the effect this man has on me. I looked down and realized my shirt is open to my waist. With shaky fingers I attempt to re-tie the wrap.

After a short, silent ride across town we pulled up beside a shiny black RangeMan SUV waiting across the street from the bar. Ranger rolled down his window and Tank rolled down the window of his SUV. Tank said, "Lester's behind the bar and the skip is standing at the bar.

"Alright, send Cal to cover Steph. She will be in 5." Ranger rolled up his window and pulled around the street corner and parked out of view of the bar's door. He put the car in park and off the ignition.

Ranger and I sat in the dark quiet for a moment before he touched his finger to his ear and said "She's on her way in."

Ranger reached across the console and ran his hand across my stomach then slid his hand down towards my crotch, his hand paused just over my pelvic bone, and he press his hand into stomach lightly. My god, I was so hot. I believe if I looked down I would be a puddle in the seat.

"Just turning on the transmitter, Babe. Go get em,Tiger." He turned to get out of the car.

I took a moment to still my heart rate, and checked my lip-gloss in the vanity mirror. The door opened and Ranger offered me his hand. I stepped out of the car, straightened my shoulders and turned to head around the corner.

When I turned the corner towards the bar's door, I heard a whistle, and gave a finger wave to the Merry Men standing across the street. I stepped up into the doorway and stood for a moment, I had not been in this bar before. The bar was to my left and the pool tables were to my right. Straight ahead of me across the room was a hallway that led to the restrooms. Beyond the pool tables was a small dance floor surrounded by small tables and a small platform for a band. Three guys were turning instruments. Great, I would have to yell over garage covers to convince the skip to leave with me.

I went past 4 or 5 barstools to an empty one that mysteriously was next to the skip.

Lester, aka the bartender, appeared in front of me. "What will it be, Beautiful?"

"Corona with lime, please." I said.

His eyes never left mine as he reached into the chest in front of him and popped the top on an icy bottle. Reached to his right and grabbed a lime wedge and sat the bottle in front of me.

"There you go." He winked and moved off to check on someone down the bar.

I picked up my beer, poked the lime down into the bottle and took a long pull. I turned on my stool to face the rest of the room and checked out place. Cal was playing pool with a guy almost as scary looking as he was. The band beyond the pool tables had started up with their version of Nickelback's Animal. Not bad. I continued checking out the room, like I was looking for someone. After a couple of minutes of scanning the room, I turned to check out the guy sitting next to me.

Tony Andrews was tall and slim. His hair was blond. He was wearing his denim button-down shirt, unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He reminded me of Matthew McCaughnhey, in a grungy sort of way. His head was bobbing in time with the band.

I don't think he even knew I was there. I needed to do something to draw his attention to me. I hopped off on my bar stood and started bobbing my head to the music, too. I was dancing in place a little, my beer in my hand. I haven't danced with a beer in my hand since college. I spun around and looked at him. He glanced at me, and I tried to take advantage of it. I danced towards him. He kept his eyes on me and I moved in closer. Now I had his attention. He lowered his beer and put a hand on my waist.

We danced for a few more songs; with each one I moved closer and rubbed against him a little more. Then the band took a break. Hallelujah! I couldn't talk to him to get him out of the bar if he couldn't hear me. He asked if I wanted another beer and turned to Lester to order each of us another. We each took a long pull on our beers.

He stuck out his and said, "I'm Tony."

"Stacy." I said as I took a long look up and down his body. "You wouldn't be interested in stepping out and getting some air, would you?"

"Sure." He said, but I have to check in with the band. That's my little brother playing base.

"Okay, I need to run to the ladies room. I'll meet you back here."

He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips. I'll be right back." He said, "Don't keep me waiting."

I headed off towards the bathroom to sort out how I was going to get him out of here if he was with the band. I was afraid it would turn into a long night.

I used the bathroom, washed my hands, fluffed my hair and touched up my lip-gloss. I decided I would tell him I needed to get home, you know work early tomorrow and try to get him to walk me to me car.

I stepped out of the restroom and ran right into Andrew's chest. I stumbled back as I bounced off of him. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back towards the exit door at the end of the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, more for the mic in my bra, than me wanting

to know.

He pushed me out the door and into the back of open panel van. I landed on my back and he was straddling me. His hands were on the neck of my blouse and he ripped my shirt open. I gasped as his eyes went to my bra and he saw the little black tip of the wire peeking out.

"Shit," he said as he reached into my bra and yanked out the mic and pitched it over his shoulder. "I knew you looked familiar. You bitch, I don't know who was listening on the other end of that, but you better hope they hurry." And he drew back his fist and punched me in the face. I screamed before I saw stars. I could hear the van doors slamming closed and the light was shut out. He ran to the front and started up the van, slamming it into gear and took off down the alley.

I don't know how much time had passed, or where we had driven. I felt the van stop. Andrews stepped into the back of the van from the driver's seat. He looked down at me again, "Bitch" he muttered and kicked me in the ribs.

I moaned and rolled into a ball hoping to block any further attack. He reached out and grabbed me by the hair "I never expected you to be coming to take me in. I thought you were the geriatric Bounty Hunter. You had on a wire. That means you are working with someone. Who is it? Who's working with you? Are they coming for you?"

I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to answer. I just open and closed my mouth like a fish.

He pulled out his cell and called someone back at the bar, maybe one of the guys in the band. "Hey, the bitch at the bar was that Bounty Hunter that is always in the news. Did you see anyone looking for her after we left?"

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. I knew that there were at least 5 guys looking for me, but would they know what had happened. I really doubted that they could have heard anything on the wire from the time I went out of the door. I looked around for a weapon and a means of escape. He hadn't done anything to secure me in the van, yet.

The floor of the van was clean. There were a couple of bungee cords in the corner and some sort of tie-down strap with a hook on one end and a levered buckle on the other. It was metal and fairly heavy. While he had his back to me I pulled the buckle under my back.

Andrews was cussing into the phone, "I've got to get rid of her. Call me if you see anything." And threw the phone across the back of the van. He looked down at me and kicked me in the ribs again.

"You're fucked!" he spat, jumped back into the driver's set and started up the van.

I didn't know if I was "fucked" but I was damn sure hurt. I couldn't get my breath and was afraid he had cracked a few ribs or worst. I had to find a way to let Ranger know where we were going. I looked around the van and realized his cell phone was lying by the sidewall of the van, behind the driver's seat.

I reached over and was just able to pull it into my palm. I dialed the number and pressed the phone to my side. The van was rumbling and rattling down the road, making turns back and forth. I was praying Andrews could not hear the line ringing through to Ranger. I kept the phone pressed to my side, for a moment longer. 'Please, please don't hang up.' I said to myself. I lifted the phone to my ear and the line was still open. I could hear Ranger's voice, not speaking into the phone, but talking to others around him. I put the phone back down to my side. I didn't know if they could track the call or the location of the phone. I just prayed he would at least be able to tell the caller was Andrews.

We drove on for a while longer. I could not turn to see out of the front of the van; all I know is that it was dark. The only light came from the dashboard. That meant we had left the city. I heard the sound under the wheels change. We were no longer on a blacktop. I thought we were on a dirt road. A lot of good that did me, there were lots of dirt roads once you left the city. Another turn and then we stop and backed up.

I quickly tossed the phone towards the passenger seat, hoping the call was still connected and slid my right hand under my back around the buckle from the tie-down strap. Andrews put the van in park but didn't turn off the engine. I guess he didn't plan to be here long.

He climbed out of the seat and slammed the door. Moments later he opened the two back doors and stepped up onto the bumper. He looked down at me, his hand on his belt buckle.

I need to get rid of you, but I'm going to have some fun first. No since wasting that hot body for nothing. He reached down and removed his belt and unsnapped his jeans.

I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to scream. I was shaking my head and gasping for air. He straddle my legs and with his hand on one side of my skirt, ripped from the slit to my waist, revealing my new white lace string bikinis I had bought with Ranger in mind. His eyes darkened and a sick smile turned up his lips.

"I appreciate you getting all sexed up for me, bitch." He said as he ran his hand up my thigh. As he ran his hand over the edge of my panties, he saw the transmitter. He yanked the panties away with one hand and grabbed for the transmitter with the other.

"What is this?" He demanded. "Is this some kind of tracking device?"

I was shaking my head back and forth, still trying to form words.

"You will pay for this. You think you're so smart. Wait until they find you, you will be quiet a site when I'm done." He drew back and punched me in the face. Stars swam in front of my eyes. I tried to focus; I had to find a way out.

He pushed his pants lower down his thighs and wedged his knee between my legs. I was kicking out with my legs, trying to connect with his crotch and the sickening erection I could feel against my thigh. He slammed his fist into my ribs again, and I sucked in air.

He had one hand on my neck and the other on my hip. Using his weight to pin me down as me slid farther up my body. He now had his cock resting on my pelvis and was using his knees to spread my legs.

If I could only get some air, I could fight. I was afraid I would pass out and not be able to stop him. Or maybe I'd just suffocate and never know what happened. I kept trying to wiggle and he was applying more pressure to my throat. I was in a panic, what to do, how do I stop this.

I grew up Catholic and have been to confession many times, so I have said more than a few Hail Mary's, and this is definitely the time for a few Hail Mary's, but that's not what came to my mind.

I started to chant to myself, 'I love you Ranger, I'm sorry', 'I love you Ranger, I'm sorry.' 'I love you Ranger, I'm sorry.

Andrews drew himself up farther, and started to ram into me. I had my left arm jammed against his shoulder, trying to push him back. I rocked my hips back and forth to stop his progress. He dropped his head to bite into my breast. With all of the strength I had left, I raised my right hand and slammed the buckle into the base of his skull. I heard an awful crack and I felt my hand become slick. His hands loosen on my neck and hip and his body went slack.

'I love you Ranger, I'm sorry.' I felt the tears running down the sides of my face. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was afraid I would die here with Andrews slumped on me. 'I love you Ranger, I'm sorry.' Damn I'm a fool. I have wasted so much time being a fool. I kept chanting "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, I felt the weight leave my chest. This must be what if felt like to die. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry." Maybe somehow he would know. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry." I chanted.

I could feel my body being lifted; you must be weightless when you die. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry." I wasn't cold any more. Heaven must be warm, or maybe I was in hell. Hell would be warm. No this felt too good to be bad. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry."

I could feel my hair being stroked and warm air in my ear. I was so warm. I can't believe I'm in heaven. "God, let Ranger know I love him and I'm sorry."

"I know." He said.

"Good. I was stupid last time, I'll do better next time." I whispered.

I was hearing lots of noise now. Doors slamming and I was being lifted again. NO! No! Where was the warmth of Heaven? I felt hands all over me. Andrews! "No!" I tried to scream, but my lungs burned and I could get anything out. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry." I prayed again and again.

I opened my eyes. There were men in uniforms, poking at my ribs, tying down my arms. Someone was covering my face.

Please don't, I can't breathe, I thought. Where did Heaven go, I want to go back. I was shaking my head back and forth trying to stop them, I couldn't move anything else.

Then there was the touch on my hair and warmth on my hand. I stilled. God was near again.

The next time I opened my eyes there was bright light. I still had the warmth on my hand. It was so hard to breathe. The warm air was back at my ear. I tried to turn towards the warmth, but something was pulling at my head.

"Babe, be still. You are going to be okay."

"God, its okay, I'm not afraid to die. The only thing is I was stupid. I don't want to die because I was stupid."

"You aren't going to die, Babe. Just be still and rest." I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes again. "God, you let him know didn't you? I don't him not to know, I love him and I'm sorry."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own of these characters or Title. The characters are Janet's. Thoughts that the song "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney brought to mind. Not a song fic.

_I opened my eyes again. "God, you let him know didn't you? I don't want him not to know, I love him and I'm sorry."_

_"I know."_

Rangers POV

Something just feels off. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's because of the feedback from the band's mics. I can barely hear Steph. I don't feel as in control of this as I usually do. The guys keep telling me things seem to be progressing well.

"Where are we going?" I heard Steph say. Oh shit.

"Cal, move out. Steph is on the move." Cal had reported her going to the restroom and Andrews talking to the guys in the band.

Moments later, "Boss, I don't see of Steph, but a dark blue van just pulled out of the alley." He paused, "Shit."

"Talk!" I barked into my mic.

"Steph's bag and her mic were thrown against the wall of the building." Cal reported.

"Get back inside and secure the guys in the band. They know Andrews, I want to know everything about that van. Now! Ram, find that van. Move!"

After a couple of minutes, Tank, Lester, Cal and myself had the three band members lined up outside the door of the bar. They looked properly frightened. They had no idea just how much danger they were in.

"Where did Andrews go in the van?" I asked.

"We don't know. He called to say that the chick he was talking to at the bar was the Bounty Hunter from the newspaper and wanted to know if anyone had been looking for her or him after he left. I told him I didn't see anything, we were working on our equipment, for some reason we were getting a bunch of feedback through the mics tonight."

"I need the van's plate number and any places you think he may go. I also want your cell phone." I wasn't asking; they knew it.

"Here you go man, look, we had nothing to do with this. Tony's my brother but the guy is whacked." Band guy said.

I called into the Comm. Center and told them to move all units and look for the van. Pull everything we had on Andrews. We had to find a place he might take her. The phone beeped in my ear with another call. I looked down at the display. I didn't recognize the number. I hit answer.

I couldn't really hear anything, something that sounded like a motor running and some rustling. I looked down at the cell phone band guy gave me, scrolled through his received calls. The last number was the same! Steph! It had to be.

"Tank, get Comm. Center on tracking this cell number. Steph has his phone."

Tank flipped open his phone and gave the instructions. "Boss, you know it will only give us a general area." He said.

"I know, but we can set up a perimeter and do a sweep. It's all we have at the moment."

I spoke into the phone. "Babe, keep the line open. We're on our way."

I plugged in my ear bud and clipped my phone to my waist. The only sound I could hear was the motor running. I jumped into my truck, all of the Rangemen went to their trucks and we fanned out, searching the city for Steph.

The more time that passed the more worried I got. I had told Steph before that you couldn't get eat up with worry and fear, just focus on the job. I was having a hard time following my own advice. Fear griped my heart, she could be gone so easily and we could never find her.

After what felt like hours of riding the streets finding nothing, the call finally came in they had tracked the cell phone to the last contact tower. The van or the phone rather could be within a 3 square mile radius. I mobilized all available Rangemen to the area to search.

The area was rural and forested, dirt and gravel roads. I was slowly driving down a narrow dirt road when a flash of something metallic caught my eye. I slowly passed. It was the van, backed into the trees. I pulled farther down the road and stopped. I called in to the Comm. Center. They of course had my location via the GPS, back up would be here shortly.

I checked my weapons and eased out of the truck, silently making my way to the van. I stopped in the edge of the trees and watched. The van was running, but I couldn't see any movement. I could still hear the motor running in my ear through the phone. I had the right van. I circled to the back of the van through the trees for cover. I now had the rear of the van in sight; there was no movement, but the site before me made me want to retch. I could see Andrews legs, his jeans at his ankles. He was lying between Steph's spread legs.

I should wait for backup, but the site of Andrew on top of her propelled me forward, I held my gun at my side and silently ran to the back of the van. Reached in with my hand and yanked Andrews by the back of the shirt. I was ready to tear him apart. But he was limp in my hand. I threw him to the ground and slowly climbed into the van.

Steph was whimpering. Tears were streaming down the side of her face. She had her eyes closed and slowly rocked her head back and forth. I carefully slid my hands under her and lifted her out of the van. I walked back to the truck so that I could lay her down and warm her. I called in for EMS.

And then I held her. I wanted to crush her to me. God, how could I let this happen. She was still whimpering something. No not whimpering, whispering. I put my ear closer to her lips.

"I love you Ranger, I'm sorry. I love you Ranger, I'm sorry."

'Dios!' I said to myself. I put my lips to her ear. I stoked her hair. I wanted to tell her, what? That she has nothing to be sorry for, that I was afraid she was dead, that I would give anything to make this night not have happened, that I love her, too.

But I didn't say anything; I just breathed in the smell of her. I held her gently and stroked her hair. This was too close; I've screwed up everything. I've ruined her. Her blind faith in me did this. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid by keeping her at arms length. How could I have been so stupid; I pulled her more and more into my world without preparing her, training her.

Lights appeared down the road. A line of Rangeman SUVs and the EMS with their lights flashing. Tank was the first out of his vehicle. He ran over to me.

"How is she?" He asked. He peeled off his jacket and draped it over Stephanie.

"Not good." I responded. "She's pretty beat up, breathing's shallow and I think she was raped."

"Fuck." Tank whispered and dropped his head. He took a deep breath, then looked me in eye. "Where is Andrews?"

"Behind the van, on the ground."

"You kill him." It wasn't a question.

"No." I turned to carry Steph to get checked out by the EMS guys.

"Why not?" Tank asked to my back.

I stopped, "I didn't get the chance. Steph had already done it."

"That's our girl." He said with pride, turned and he walked away to check on Andrews.

That's right, I thought, 'That's our girl, my girl.' and I turned my head, put my lips to Stephanie's ear "Proud of you, Babe." I whispered.

"God, let Ranger know I love him and I'm sorry." Stephanie whispered.

"I know." I said.

"Good. I was stupid last time, I'll do better next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own of these characters or Title. The characters are Janet's. Thoughts that the song "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney brought to mind. Not a song fic. _

_A/N: I refer to medical treatment in this chapter. I am not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. If I have made errors please forgive me; I just liked the way they sound._

_Don't Blink, Chapter 3_

_  
RANGERS POV_

_I handed her over to the EMS crew. They were working to evaluate her condition and trying to start an IV. She was becoming agitated and struggling. The tech placed straps across her chest and legs to keep he still. She was rocking her head back and forth and the tech had to fight her to get the oxygen mask on her._

_"No!" she said in a strained whisper and squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you Ranger, I'm sorry._ I love you Ranger, I'm sorry."

_They had loaded her into the ambulance; I climbed in beside her, took her hand and stroked her hair. This seemed to quiet her._

_"What happened to her?" the tech asked. _

_"She was taken hostage, beaten and probably raped." _

_"She appears to have cracked or broken ribs, maybe even a punctured lung. She is really struggling to breathe. Good thing you guys got to her in time. She probably would have died if she'd taken any more trauma to her rib cage; it would not have taken much."_

_"We didn't get here in time. She took the assailant out herself."_

_"This is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, right? From what I've read in the newspapers, I thought she was pretty much a joke. How is it possible that she took out the guy?"_

_My temper flared, and if I didn't think that he was the only thing keeping Steph alive, I would have thrown him out the back of the ambulance to let him bounce off the hood of Tank's SUV which was following closely behind the ambulance. "She is a highly effective bounty hunter, and is perfectly capable to taking out any one of her skips. She killed Benito Ramirez remember." I said through clenched teeth. _

_From the way he shrank back from my glare, I think he got the picture he should keep his mouth shut and make sure that Stephanie was well taken care of._

_The ride was longer that I wanted and Stephanie's breathing was really shallow. The bruises on her face were looking more swollen by the minute, I was sure her cheek was fractured as well. I knew we were getting closer by the number of street lights and the way the driver was slowing to cross intersections. _

_"Hang in there, Babe, we are almost there." I whispered against her ear and gave her hand a squeeze. I felt the ambulance make a quick turn, stop and then back up. The rear doors flew open and they whisked her away from me into an examining room. A nurse met me, asking for the same information that I had already given the EMT. Tank had called ahead with all of the insurance information. I was handed forms and I scratched my name across them. _

_I turned to ask if I could go back with her when the doors swished open and Morelli appeared before me. He marched up to me, within inches of my face and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "I hold you personally responsible for this!" he spat. "If she doesn't make it, I will be sure to make you pay. This isn't some kind of game, Manoso. What the fuck are you thinking involving her with guys like Andrews?"_

_Tank stepped in between us before I could respond. "Morelli, back off. Stephanie was doing her job, just like all of us. You know as well as anyone that shit happens on takedowns. We are all pissed that things happened the way they did, but it is no one's fault."_

_Morelli stared a Tank for a moment, turned his eyes to me, conveying that this wasn't over. Fine by me, I didn't get to beat the shit out of Andrews; Morelli would do just as well. Without another word, he turned and went back out of the door. I guess he thought he could wait out of my sight just as well as in here. _

_I walked over and took a seat. Tank walked over and took a seat facing me._

_I looked up at him, "Thanks man. I would have just punched him in the face to shut him up. I don't have any patience for his shit right now."_

_"Yeah, I know. I thought you could use a break." Tank said._

_"Why does he do that? He rants and raves like he cares for her so much, but.."_

_"But what?"_

_"Nothing, forget I said anything."_

_Just then the doors from the examining area opened and a woman in scrubs walked up to me. "Mr. Manoso? I'm Doctor Shelby. I examined Stephanie Plum." She extended her hand._

_"How is she?"_

_"I believe she has multiple fractured and cracked ribs and a punctured lung. We are sending her to X-ray to confirm; excessive abdominal bruising; no internal injures other than the lung."_

_"What about the rape kit?" I asked._

_"She has signs consistent with forced penetration: bruising, abrasions but no semen found. I understand the assailant is dead, so no need to collect evidence. She will be in a room in about an hour. The nurse will let you know when you can see her." She said as she turned to go._

_"Thank you." I said to the doctor's back, then turned to Tank. "Did you speak to the coroner about Andrews?"_

_"Yeah, probably blunt force trauma to the base of his skull from the blow Stephanie gave him with the buckle. He won't know until the autopsy." He stated. "Pretty amazing that she found a weapon, that van was pretty clean. Damn amazing we found her at all, considering where he drove her. It was fucking genius that she used that cell phone."_

_I couldn't say anything. I just nodded my head. _

_"Cal wants to stay here and stand guard, he's pretty shaken up that Andrews took her on his watch." Tank said._

_"He doesn't have any reason to blame himself." I said. _

_"Sounds like good advice. Why don't you take it yourself."_

_Again, I couldn't say anything. I just nodded my head._

_A nurse appeared and told me where to find Steph. I told Tank to checkout and get some rest. He would be in charge at Rangeman until further notice. _

_Cal and I took the elevator to the 4__th__ floor. Cal waited outside the door while I went in to sit with Stephanie. A nurse was checking the flow of Stephanie's IV and attaching an oxygen meter to her fingertip._

_"We have her on a mild sedative. We want her relaxed and quiet, but not out. Her breathing will be very shallow because of her ribs and her lung. If she gets too relaxed, she may not breathe. If the monitor beeps, wiggle her foot or squeeze her hand, just enough to keep her breathing. We can hear it at the nurses' station as well. I'll be back in an hour, unless you need something before then. Use the call button if you need anything, or need to leave."_

_"Thank you."_

_I turned and pulled a chair from across the room next to the bed. I took her hand in mine and stroked her hair with my other and sat down. I sat with my chin resting on the bed by Steph's ear, just breathing her in. I closed my eyes and tried to squash the dread in my stomach. What have I done to her?_

_Stephanie opened her eyes, and tried to turn towards me but the oxygen tube to her nose pulled at her head._

_"Babe, be still. You are going to be okay."_

_"God, its okay, I'm not afraid to die. The only thing is I was stupid. I don't want to die because I was stupid."_

_"You aren't going to die, Babe. Just be still and rest." She closed her eyes._

_Then blinked them open again. "God, you let him know didn't you? I don't want him not to know, I love him and I'm sorry."_

_"I know." I said. "Te quiero, Bebé."_

_She closed her eyes again and sighed._

_I just stared at her bruised face. After what I've done to her, she's saying she's sorry. _

_I have got to get away from her. I have pulled her in to my world and look what it has done to her. It's too dangerous for her to be with me. I need to call someone to come and sit with her, so that I can put some distance between us. Cobarde. I did this, and I want to leave it to someone else to watch over her. Fuck, I got her raped tonight, how do I fix that?_

_She said she was stupid. Crazy. Tank was right, it was genius calling my cell phone. What was stupid was getting her involved in this shit in the first place. Why do I get her into these things, I don't need her to distract these skips. I have a team of highly trained men that can extract dictators from their beds surrounded by armed guards. _

_Because I love to watch her work, that's why. She is amazing to watch. She is so unaware of how beautiful she is; her instincts are fantastic and men can't resist her. But, I should have trained her, helped her to better protect herself. I've had plenty of reason to do so, especially after her string of stalkers-of- the-week. She would do it if I asked. She would do anything I asked._

_Morelli had every right to kick my ass. If it were the other way around, they would need a shovel to scoop him off the ground. I don't get him, can't he see what I see. It fucking pisses me off the way Morelli and her mother tear at her confidence. She has more natural ability than anyone I've met. But if I'm honest, I've torn down that confidence as well. I steal her kisses and give her nothing back, at least not emotionally. I don't do anything to make her feel worthy of my love. I could date her, like any other man that finds a woman attractive. But I've stole her kisses without giving her anything, accept more self-doubt._

_Why? Because she makes it easy for me. She doesn't ask me for anything in return. I know she wants more, but doesn't have the confidence to ask for it. She doesn't ask me for anything. That's my fault, too. I could give her what she wants, but I don't. I know what see needs, more than she does. Not because she's not intelligent enough to figure it out, but because I can see what she can be if she hadn't been brainwashed by the criticism and guilted into pleasing others. So why don't I?_

_Cobarde._

_A/N I used an online translator for these phrases. Forgive me if they are not correct._

_Te quiero, Bebé. "I love you, Babe._

_Cobarde Coward._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own of these characters or Title. The characters are Janet's. Thoughts that the song "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney brought to mind. Not a song fic.

Don't Blink, Chapter 3

The next time I woke up, things seemed pretty clear. One, I wasn't dead. Two, I was in the hospital. Three, I still had Heaven. Ranger was sitting in a chair pulled up to my bed. He was holding my hand and stroking my hair. His head was propped on his chin, lying close to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

I had done a lot of thinking, well maybe not thinking, but something had happened while I was unconscious, because I had clarity. I knew who I was and what I wanted. I needed to set things straight with the people in my life.

I turned my head to look at Ranger; his eyes were closed. He shifted and looked at me. "Hey Babe, how do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a truck. How about you?" I whispered. I couldn't seem to get enough air to speak louder.

"Like I failed you." I was shocked. I had never known Ranger at admit weakness or failure.

"You have NEVER, in the time that I have known you, failed me." I said looking into his eyes intently, trying to convey how strongly I meant the words, even if my voice sounded weak to my own ears. "But I don't want to talk about tonight, well not what happened with Andrews tonight, not yet anyway." I said. I'm pushing that stuff away until another day.

I took a deep breath, oh my God that hurts. Ranger saw the pain and panic in my eyes and jumped to his feet. "Babe, take it easy." he whispered. "You are really pretty banged up. Just breathe shallow. Why don't we wait to talk about this and you get some rest." His hand resting on my cheek.

I turned my face to press farther into his hand. God, I love the warmth of this man. "Ranger, I've got some things I need to talk to you about. I don't know when I realize it, but I've been a fool. Well, I mean I've thought of myself as a fool lots of times, most of the time if I'm truthful, but I mean a real fool. And you know what else I figured out, that you are a fool, too." I said. I think he was going to stop me before that last statement, now his eyebrows shot up for a moment. Then they softened.

"You're right, Babe. I have been a fool. I was a fool to get you into that situation tonight. I was a fool to not prepare you and train you to protect yourself. I'm sorry. Everything that happened to you tonight was my fault. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

I turned my head to stare into his eyes. "That's not what I mean by you being a fool." I said with as much force as my low voice could pull off. "Tonight was no different from any other night we have worked. The potential has been there all along. I don't blame you for anything. This is the risk that goes with the job." I rushed on before he had a chance to tell me I'm wrong. "What I am referring to is that you think you can control everything. You work hard to eliminate any unexpected events in your life. Control is a good thing when you are planning a take down, but you can not expect to control life, Ranger."

"I know that you care for me, but you have tried to keep me pushed away, tried to control how much I care for you. I can see you doing it now. I feel you thinking it. You say that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Well, I've got news for you, we have one and so do you and Tank, and Lester, and Bobby and Cal and everyone else you know." I paused to catch my breath. "You want to control your relationships, that is the difference. But you can not control how I feel about you. No more than I can control your reaction to it. But I will not let another minute go by without making sure you know it."

"Babe, please." He said. I don't know what he was worried about more, how hard I was trying to breathe or what I was about to say.

"No, like I said, I can't control your reaction, but I have been a fool and I will not keep what I want and what I feel hidden anymore. I've been scared to ask you for anything because, I figured I already know the answer, well I could have died tonight, for awhile I thought I had and do you know what I felt? Regret. I realized that in the blink of an eye, everything can be gone and it would be absolutely absurd if I died and you didn't know what you mean to me."

"I love you with all of my heart. I trust you without thought. I need to see your smile, hear your voice, and touch your hand, everyday. I want to be with you, love you everyday. I do not need anything more than that. It's okay if you don't love me back, or want the same things that I do. I will live with that, but I know that it's too dangerous to leave these things unsaid."

Ranger looked at me and sadness filled his eyes, here we go, he is going to say it, "Babe, I do love you, but my life is too dangerous, too unconventional, too uncertain to offer you what you need." Shit, I knew it.

"What about Tank, Lester and Bobby? Are they allowed relationships with you because they are better trained to handle it than me?"

"Babe, you know that's not true. They may know details of my life, because they lived them with me, but they do not have a closer relationship with me than you. No one has a closer relationship with me than you. But it can not be the relationship you need. You deserve someone that will be there for you. Someone stable and loyal, willing to make sacrifices for you."

"Ranger, have you looked in the mirror lately. You already do all of that for me. You take responsibility for me and I don't know why? I told God last night that I was stupid the first time around, and I would be better this time. I meant it; I am going to be true to myself, I have started by being honest with myself. I will not be a fool any longer. I also have to be honest with the people around me and as soon as I can, I am setting the record straight with all of them. I'm telling you first because you are the only man I love. I can't make you give me anymore that you want to. I will live with whatever relationship you allow, but I don't want to live without you in my life."

"I know I'm probably not the kind of woman you would think of probably having a relationship with. I'm not well educated, sophisticated, or even beautiful, I feel out of place most of the time. I have a crazy family, live in a run-down apartment. I don't have a financial plan for anything more than paying my rent next month. My god, I have people placing bets on the next time my car will blow up. But I love you and I trust you and I will accept whatever part of you I can have. If everything stays the same between us, okay, I'm not afraid anymore."

He had a pained look on his normally blank face. I didn't want to make his life more difficult and he had to make up his own mind. I had only told him the truth.

"Ranger, I didn't tell you I love you to change your mind. I told you because I had to, because I wanted you to know. You can do whatever you want to, it will be okay, but Ranger, don't blink."

He just looked at me stunned.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them; I'm new to this and very unsure of how I'm doing or even where I'm going. Let me know what you think and where you want to go next….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own of these characters or Title. The characters are Janet's. Thoughts that the song "Don't Blink" by Kenny Chesney brought to mind. Not a song fic.

_A/N: Okay Cupcakes, you are not going to like this one. I usually have a favorable opinion of Joe, but I'm using him as a catalyst for Ranger to get off of his ass. Don't anyone shoot me, okay. Language and violence warning._

Don't Blink, Chapter 5

"_Ranger, I didn't tell you I love you to change your mind. I told you because I had to, because I wanted you to know. You can do whatever you want to, it will be okay, but Ranger, don't blink."_

_He just looked at me stunned. _

I was watching him to see what he would say, see what he would do when we heard raised voices outside my door. Ranger walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "Morelli." He said to me over his shoulder. Joe was apparently informing Cal how he was here to see me and wanting to know why the fuck he was stationed outside my door.

Ranger stepped out into the hallway to diffuse the situation and I whispered that it was okay, I had some things I wanted to say to Joe. Ranger raised his eyebrows in a "Are you sure?" gesture and I nodded my head.

Joe looked up to see Ranger. " I should have known." Joe said.

Ranger stepped out of the door after letting Joe in. He looked me in the eye as he pulled the door closed. Not sure what he was trying to tell me; I haven't got the whole Rangeman ESP thing working yet.

"Joe," I whispered, "I have something I need to talk to you about. Why don't you have a seat."

"Cupcake, what the hell are you thinking?" Not bothering to sit. "I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened if you continued to work with him." He spat the word work.

"Joe, I'm not discussing Ranger with you. We have been through this too many times. Ranger and I work together, that is not going to change."

"So you are going just let him RUIN you like this?

"Ruin me? I gasped "What do you mean ruin me? Nothing has happened to ruin me. I have a lot to deal with from last night, but I don't want to talk about that right now." And not with you I thought to myself. "I have something else I need to say to you."

"He set you up to be RAPED by that maniac! Can't you see that? He has done nothing but use you since the day he met you. And yes he has "ruined you". What kind of man will want you now?" His voice rising as he continued. "Everyone knows about how he has you whore for him to lure these skips." He was yelling now.

"Whore?" I whispered. Tears were running down my face, I was gulping air. I couldn't catch my breath. What the hell brought this on? Why would he say these things, I could understand he was upset about what happened. I was upset but I had decided not to deal with it yet. Why was he attacking me?

The monitor started to beep. Ranger yanked the door open to see what was going on.

Joe just kept yelling, not noticing the open door. "Don't you think everyone knows, or will know. They all know what HE did to you. How can you show your face again? "

I had my hands to my chest, and had pushed up to sit, lowering my head toward my knees trying to slow down my gasps.

Ranger stalked over to the bed and pushed Joe out of the way. He pulled my feet off the side of the bed and pushed my head between my knees. My ribs where screaming in pain from the sudden movement and my lungs were burning.

"Slow down," he whispered in my ear. "Take it easy, Babe, breathe slowly. Slow down. It's alright."

The nurse had also scrambled in and was in the process of checking on everything else attached to me. Cal was right behind her, hovering at the door, unsure what was happening. I was slowly getting control of my breathing. After a few more moments, I could nod my head to him that I was okay. He eased me back to a lying position and gently adjusted my blankets back over me. Tears were running down the sides of my face. I was trying to just keep my breathing steady until the pain in my ribs dulled. He stroked my cheek.

"The nurse shot Ranger a glare. "What happened, why did you have her sitting up? Did she get sick?" she demanded.

"She was hyperventilating. She couldn't get her breath."

"Why was she hyperventilating. I told you she needed to be quiet and still. " She looked at the rage coming off of both men. "I think the two of you need to leave. Now."

"I'll have Cal to sit with you for a while Babe, I'll be back a little later." Ranger said as he leaned close to my ear and rubbed his hand over my hair. He turned and grabbed Joe by the arm and pushed him out of the door.

A moment later, Cal stepped into the room and came over to the chair by my bed. "You need anything Bomber? You okay?"

Tears were still silently running down the side of my face. I shook my head back and forth and closed my eyes. Cal reached to his belt for his phone. "Hey man, I think you need to get over here. Things are about to get ugly. Fast."

Ranger's POV

After I told Stephanie I would wait outside, I immediately regretted it. I did not want to leave her alone with Morelli. He is always such a hot head, on the attack, especially with Steph. I couldn't understand the constant attacks on her, always when she needed support the most.

"Cal, man why don't you take a break. I'll call you when he leaves." I said. I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. "She diffused all of my defenses. Left me no excuses. She will take whatever I decide. What now?"

I never thought there would come a day I was glad to see Morelli. Well, to say I was glad to see him would be stretching it a bit. But I needed a minute to replay what Steph said. Alone, without her eyes looking into my soul. It has been a long day that turned into a long night. I can barely think. From the strain of searching for her, then finding her by a miracle, the site of Andrews lying on top of her. My God, I can't believe she's not a wreck. One more in the never ending surprises that is Stephanie Plum. I thought I would be apologizing and supporting her, her clinging to me; she can't deny what happened last night forever. And I know her well enough to know the day will come, when we all least expect it. But I'm not going to push her.

But what to do about this turn of events? I just don't want to hurt her anymore; I can't take seeing the disappointment in her eyes again, not like the disappointment after I sent her back to Morelli. That was the hardest thing I have every done. Well, if I'm honest, I didn't have to do it; I did it because I was a coward. Couldn't bring myself to make the sacrifice that it would take to love Stephanie, to put someone else ahead of my plans. I have never had a real relationship with a woman; I've had nights. I don't know what it takes to have a relationship.And until I met Stephanie I never cared. It didn't matter. She is right; I am a fool, a fool to let her slip away from me, to push her away from me. I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts. It's now or never, man.

I can hear Morelli's raised voice through the door. What the hell is his problem, can't he think of her feelings first, just once? My God, now he's actually yelling at her. I move to the door to go in and throw him out when I hear the monitor alarm going off. I yanked the door open, and Steph is sitting in the middle of the bed, tears running down her face, gasping for breath. "Whore?" I see the word on her lips rather than hear it. Morelli, hasn't stopped his tirade yet, oblivious to the dangerous situation she is in.

"Don't you think everyone knows, or will know. They all know what HE did to you. How can you show your face again? " He says to her. What the fuck is that? SHE didn't do anything. But he knows how that will effect her, how the rumors will torment her. Bastard.

Stephanie had her hands to her chest, and her head lowered toward her knees.

I rushed over to the side of the bed, pushing Joe out of my way as I go. I pulled her feet off the side of the bed and pushed her head between my knees. I know that this must be horribly painful, but I have got to get her to slow down her breathing.

"Slow down," I whispered in her ear. "Take it easy Babe, breathe slowly. Slow down. It's alright." I say as my hand is making slow circles over the open back of her hospital gown. I'm thinking I'm going to kill him.

I see the nurse rush into the room. Cal has stopped at the door, waiting for instructions. Probably preparing to pull his weapon. Not a bad idea.

The nurse is giving me a death glare. "What happened, why did you have her sitting up?" she demanded.

"She was hyperventilating. She couldn't get her breath."

"Why was she hyperventilating. I told you she needed to be quiet and still. " She's looking between Morelli and me. "I think the two of you need to leave. Now."

"I'll have Cal to sit with your for a while Babe, I'll be back a little later." I tell Steph leaning close to my ear and rubbed my hand over her hair. I am doing everything I can to keep my voice calm and soothing. I don't want to leave her again, but this has got to be handled. Now. I grabbed Joe by his arm and pushed him out of the door.

I don't let go of his arm until I have pushed him in the stairwell. I figure that Steph will not be able to hear us from here.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? What exactly is your problem?" I'm not yelling, but my tone makes my point. I do not want an answer to these questions. Then like someone turned on a light, things became crystal clear. "Morelli, as of this moment, you are not to have contact with Stephanie unless she initiates it. Do not come back to visit her, or attempt to see her once she goes home."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He says as he steps into my personal space. Oh, please, please, make a move, I thought. I would love the honor of ripping him to pieces. "What gives you the right? His jaw is clenched. "

"Because from this moment on, Stephanie belongs to me. I am the man that will protect her and be there for her. You had your chance, and this is what you did with it? You added to her pain and humiliation by throwing it in her face. "

"Funny way of protecting her so far." He smirks. "You did this to her! You may as well have raped her yourself. You have used her as your whore; everyone knows it. But I guess pimps always protect their investment."

The words had not even cleared his throat when my fist rammed into his face. I felt the satisfying crunch of bone as I made contact. With my other hand, I threw an upper cut to his ribs. Let him know what if feels like to try to catch your breath with cracked ribs. As he bent to try to pull air back into his lungs, I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him against the stair well wall.

As I was about to yank him from the wall and heave him over the stair rail, down a couple of flights, a hand grabbed onto my shoulder from behind. I was in such a blind rage, that I released Morelli and spun around to take on the next comer, only to be starring in Tank's face.

"Let it go, man. You made your point."

"I'm not even close to making my point."

"Stephanie won't like it, no matter how good it will make you feel."

True. I really did not want a voice of reason. I wanted to pummel Morelli.

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. I hope this came off the way I intended it. I really struggled and it just never felt quiet right. _


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Blink Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support. Sorry that this chapter has been a little slow in getting posted. When I started this story, I knew where it was going, but somehow I got distracted….lost my way. I'm trying to get it back on track.

Stephanie's POV

_"I'll have Cal to sit with you for a while Babe, I'll be back a little later." Ranger said as he leaned close to my ear and rubbed his hand over my hair. He turned and grabbed Joe by the arm and pushed him out of the door._

_A moment later, Cal stepped into the room and came over to the chair by my bed. "You need anything Bomber? You okay?"_

_Tears were still silently running down the side of my face. I shook my head back and forth and closed my eyes. _

_Cal reached to his belt for his phone. "Hey man, I think you need to get over here. Things are about to get ugly. Fast."_

Cal stepped closer to my bed, looked down into my face. I wondered if he could see the shame in my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him, so I turned my head to the wall. Silent tears running down the side of my face for all that I had lost in the last night.

When I didn't respond, he sat down, pulling the chair close to the bed, put his hand over mine and sat back to wait. The nurse had completed her fussing over my tubes, wires and monitors, turned to Cal and with no fear in her voice told him no uncertain terms that I was to be kept calm and quiet. She would be back in the next hour to check on me.

The room was quiet again. I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the things that Joe had said, over and over again. Did people really think those things or just Joe? Did anyone think I did the distractions for the attention? Did they think I did more with those men than flirt; did they think I asked for what happened with Andrews; that I wanted it? What did Ranger think? Had I lost both of them last night? That thought was too painful to bear.

I had planned to tell Joe that I was in love with Ranger that I was moving on and he should too, that I wanted to remain his friend. But he was too angry. Was Ranger just as angry with me over what happen? Had I allowed it to happen?

I had come to terms with the fact that I may only have Ranger as a friend, but I couldn't lose him entirely. Joe had said I was ruined. I hadn't felt ruined. I had felt stupid, inadequate, and helpless. I had not felt ashamed about what Andrews had done, I was angry. I was angry that I was powerless to stop him. I would deal with the anger, later.

What he had done had not change who I was. I had been scared I had wasted my life. I had realized how easily it could end. When I realize that Ranger was with me, I just wanted to quit wasting my life. I wanted to love Ranger if he would let me. Was that chance, if there ever was one, gone now? Was he ashamed of me because of what happened? I couldn't face his disgust of me; it would be too much.

I heard the door to my room open. I kept my head turned towards the wall, I couldn't bear to see the disgust in his eyes.

Ranger's POV

_"Let it go, man. You made your point."_

_"I'm not even close to making my point."_

_"Stephanie won't like it, no matter how good it will make you feel."_

_True. I really did not want a voice of reason. I wanted to pummel Morelli._

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face. I had Morelli's blood on my knuckles. I wiped my hands over my pants. "Tank, take Morelli home. I need to get back to Steph and do damage control. If he said half of the things to her he said to me…..I" I what? I don't know how I'm going to fix it that's what.

"Sure. Lester is down stairs in the truck. We'll take care of it. Call if you need anything."

As the door to the stairwell was swinging closed behind me, I heard Tank tell Morelli to be careful on the stairs, moments before I heard the bump and moan as Morelli tumbled. I smiled and pushed through the door to Steph's room.

Cal stood when the door opened, hand on weapon, ready for any oncoming attack. Good man.

"How is she?" I asked as he cross the room to meet me.

"She has quieted down, but she won't talk or look at me. She has kept her head turned to the wall, but I can see that she is crying." He whispered.

"You called Tank?" I asked.

"Yeah, Boss. I'm sorry, but I thought you were going to kill him. I've seen that look on your face before, and he is a cop and…"

"You did the right thing, thanks for having my back."

He was walking to the door and stopped. "If I had your back, I would have gotten rid of the body. I was just thinking of Stephanie, she would kill me if I let anything happen to you; like getting arrested and charged with assault." He said over his shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything." And he closed the door.

I stared at the door for a moment. Hmmm, she was very protective of all of us wasn't she? And not afraid to let anyone of us know what she expected of us.

I stepped to the bed and took Steph's hand. She flinched and tried to pull away, but I tighten my grip. 'Fucking Morelli.' I muttered. Once again, he has kicked her when she was down. I should have killed him. A half an hour ago she was strong, resolved, ready to move forward. She knew what she wanted and was ready to make it happen. I knew she was playing her denial card on the attack, and would deal with it when she was ready. I was prepared to be there when she did. Now look. God, how could these people claim to love her and break her down at every opportunity? And I kept sending her back for more, dumb ass. Morelli was jealous, and I guess bitter because he couldn't hold on to her. Too bad, I had been jealous too, but I didn't take it out on her. No, I was just weak.

I had told Morelli that from now on she was mine, I meant it. I had failed to protect her, but never again. She made her choice known earlier, now I would have to make mine.

"Babe, look at me. Please don't cry." She just shook her head and tried to turn farther away from me. A small gasp escaped her lips at the pain in her chest from the motion.

I released her hand and walked around to the other side of the bed. I knelt down on my knees so that I was at eye level with her. I stroked her hair and wiped the tears from her cheek. Then I cradled her head in my hands. I really wanted to crawl into the bed with her and wrap myself around her.

"Babe, please look at me."

"No." She whispered. "Please go away, how can you look at me? I am such a screw up. "

"Babe, no you are not." I said as firmly as I could with the lump forming in my throat, hearing and seeing how broken she was from Morelli's spiteful words. I contemplated calling Tank and telling him take Morelli someplace and wait for me.

Then we could figure out where to dump the body.

"Ranger, all I have wanted for so long is be close to you. Have you look at me, touch me, love me. You make me feel so wanted and beautiful when you look at me. I don't feel like an idiot with you. I don't feel like I'm not good enough, even if it is only for a few minutes." She took a quivering breath. "But now, I feel ashamed for you to look at me. I feel dirty and stupid and unworthy. "

Dios, he is a dead man! I will pull that spiteful tongue right out of his head and then cram it down his throat until he chokes on it!

"Babe, you are beautiful and brilliant. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did everything right last night. You found a way to let us know where you were; you found a way to protect yourself. I am so proud of you, Babe."

"But, I did this to myself, he was going to rape and kill me and dump me in those woods, because I looked like he could, I invited it. He couldn't believe that I had come after him, the joke of a bounty hunter. I couldn't stop him from touching me, biting me, entering me, ruining me…." She shuddered as she said the words, looking up into my eyes, pleading with me; begging me to still see her the same way I always have.

I stroked her hair and squeeze her hand. "Babe, you did what you had to do. You are alive because you waited to strike; you killed Andrews with that blow from the buckle. You saved your life. The rest of it is just injuries that can heal. I believe you are strong enough to heal. I will be right here beside you to help you heal. "

"Joe said I asked for this, I was", she closed her eyes and shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "..it was for you. I dressed for you, what I thought you would like, to get that reaction from you, so you couldn't help but touch me, look at me. I don't do it for the skips, I don't want their attention, I don't enjoy it, I don't want them to touch me. No one else was supposed to see it, touch… I made myself yours, tried to make you need to touch me, whether you wanted me or not…..now you won't want to…I guess other people think that I do it to attract that kind of attention, maybe they think I need it. Maybe you think they are right…. "

I'm going to kill him, as soon as I see him. I mean it; I will rip him to shreds.

"Babe, no one thinks anything like that about you. At least nobody that knows you. And I do want you, I have always wanted you." I said squeezing her hand to make her look at me.

"I know I'm not the same anymore, after last night, in a lot of ways. I woke up knowing what I wanted; maybe blindly I thought I could have it just because I told you. I ignored the fact that what Andrews did changed everything. I just wanted you to know; I just wanted to quit wasting my life."

"Babe, last night with Andrews didn't change how I feel about you."

She nodded her head in understanding. I saw the disappointment in her eyes. Shit! I rushed to correct what I meant.

"You were right when you said I was a fool. I have loved you for so long, but I have pushed you away, thinking that I was protecting you. I will not be a fool any longer. I will be here with you as long as you will have me. I will work to give you everything that I have and am. I have never given myself to anyone, Babe, so I don't know how. But if I make you feel beautiful and wanted and capable, I will look at you and touch you and love you everyday. Nothing else matters."

This time she just stared into my eyes, searching them to make sure the words I said were true. I saw the belief and relief in her eyes. She relaxed her head against my hand and nuzzled her cheek against my palm.

"I love you, Ranger." She said as tears leaked down the side of her face.

"I love you, Babe." I whispered against her lips.

The End…….sort of.

A/N : I hope I was able to pull this together. Let me know where I went astray.


End file.
